Be Still My Love
by charmed kitty
Summary: my first crossing jordan story... r&r please
1. Christmas Coffee

A/N – I'm Jewish so if this Christmas stuff seems forced or confused, I apologize now

Be Still My Love

It was winter, approaching Christmas time and it seemed like everyone in the city of Boston was getting into the spirit of the holiday. Even Jordan had gotten dressed up for the holiday. Walking into the break room with a dull green sweatshirt with a Christmas tree on it she received plenty of chuckles from her coworkers. Nigel wasn't about to let that go by without a joke.

"Jordan Cavanaugh getting into Christmas, has hell finally gone frosty?" he asked in his thick British accent.

"Oh come on Nige, it's not like I've never gotten into the holiday spirit…" she pushed him away from the coffee as she yawned. Pulling a double shift made her head spin when she thought about the fact that her car was in the shop and she'd probably be catching a ride home with one of her equally exhausted coworkers. The coffee pot came up empty and she frowned, peering into the cabinets, searching for more grounds. "Coffee?"

"Yes, it would be nice if we had some, thank you for volunteering Jordan," Garrets voice pierced the air. The chief M.E. was not in a good mood and Jordan was supposed to have bought more coffee to cover her recent binges of the stuff of late. "Take someone with you… I don't want you freezing to death."

"Garret it's across the street, I'm not going to get hypothermia in the two minutes it's going to take to walk from building to building." Jordan protested. Pushing a button on the interior of her sweatshirt, the Christmas tree lit up, glowing brightly and forcing her colleagues to look away, "Besides, I've got to try out my new flashlight."

"Alright, fine, but be back in 10 minutes." He commanded.

"Aye, aye, captain," she saluted as she exited. Moments later a horn blared and a crash could be heard out the closed windows. Lying still on a now quiet street was the M.E., her sweatshirt casting an eerie glow over her washed out features.


	2. Tire Tracks

The sirens arrived what seemed to be hours after the team of M.E.'s had arrived to find their friend on a slab of pavement. The car which had struck her was gone, along with any trace of the other car that had honked. In the morning they could check the stores for any cameras that may have caught the event on tape, but for that moment they were only concerned about Jordan.

"You have to admit, it's a bloody resilient sweatshirt." Nigel joked, trying to make people feel less heartsick then he did at the moment. "I mean look at it, it's still flashing its lights."

"Yes Nigel, we all see the sweatshirt. The only question is… how did our driver miss it?" Bug asked, annoyed at his friend for making jokes at a time like that.

"Guys, this isn't helping anything," Lily cried. The fresh tears brimming in her eyes wouldn't be soothed so easily, and she held on to her friends for support. They were 20 feet away from the building, away from safety, and something like this happened.

Walking over, an angry look on his previously devastated face, Garret answered Bug's question while shining a flashlight into an alley, "I don't think the sweatshirt was missed."

Following the line of light, Nigel, Bug, Lily, and now Woody, who had shown up finally, ran to the alley. Laying in plain view were big bold tire marks, the kind made when someone accelerates. There was no evidence the car had tried to stop, or slow down, no skid marks of any kind on the ground near the accident. From the angle the tire marks pointed, the team knew the assailant had to have accelerated directly into Jordan.


	3. Illumination

_A/N - i love the reviews guys, keep 'em coming, but i do write short chapters for a reason so i'm sorry about that but it's just how i write )_

* * *

"Jordan, Jordan open your eyes, wake up." Nurse Rollins commanded. She didn't have the best bedside manner and her patience was already being tried with an ICU full of patients when they were 2 nurses short.

"She prefers Dr. Cavanaugh." Garret instructed coolly as he came in behind her. He looked down at Jordan's small frame resting lightly on top of the cold hospital bed. Looking at her stark white skin, her long dark hair seemed even more vibrant, but the dark circles under her eyes and the bruises that inched their way closer and closer to her scalp told him she was not to be admired at that time. He knew that there were certainly bruises up and down her body, she was lucky to have escaped without any broken bones; only a concussion and many bruises. Cursing himself for even thinking the word 'only' he looked around the room and smiled, at least this was cleaner then her place probably was.

She disobeyed the orders coming from the nurse, but not out of spite. She simply couldn't bring herself to open her eyes yet. She was semi-conscious, aware that she was not where she should be, and that there were voices around here, but beyond that she was unable to consider more. It was too painful and it was simply too easy and tempting to go back to sleep, which was all she really wanted to do.

"Be good Jordan," he whispered. Placing a kiss lightly on her forehead Garret left the room and went back to the morgue where the work continued piling up, despite the absence of his best M.E. as it tended to do.

* * *

"Alright, so we've got the black SUV heading through the green when our white Truck comes out of the alley and narrowly misses destroying our SUV here." Nigel went through the details after worming his way into the police investigators set up to borrow the tape of the incident.

"But why go for a head on with this particular SUV?" Lily asked, wanting to be kept fully in the loop on this investigation.

Sighing, Bug replied, "You mean, why go after this particular medical examiner. Any one of us could have walked out of that building, the truck must have been waiting there for a while, why her?"

"Do we even know they weren't going after the other car? I mean it was a pretty near miss." Lily argued, not wanting to believe that Jordan could have pissed somebody off so quickly after what they'd all just been through with Woody.

"That's just it love, it was a miss. See here how our attacker ignores the other car's honk and heads straight for our Jordan." Nigel points out.

"And look at how the lights on her sweatshirt illuminate her facial features." Garret interjected. He had come into the room to tell them to break it up, that this wouldn't help sort through the pile of work they had in front of them; but with the freeze frame he could see her face clearly out of the darkness on the street. "Whoever did this was going after her specifically, but I don't want anyone walking out of this building alone, even if it's just to buy a hot cocoa on the corner."

"Don't worry Dr. M, we'll find him." Nigel assured. He didn't know if they would find the person responsible, or if all their speculation would even add up to mean anything. The biggest question on his mind was, 'Who's going to tell Jordan?'.


	4. Be

_A/N - comments definitely help me write faster... if you don't like it you can say so, i don't mind

* * *

_

It had been a week since she'd been mowed down by the white truck, something she found rather funny since _white_ was supposed to symbolize good and innocence. As far as she was concerned it was a random act, a drunk driver. Jordan didn't want to consider the possibility that it was someone after her, and in usual Jordan fashion, she ignored all instructions and warnings from Garret.

"Garret you have to trust me… if you don't then there's no point in my being here at all." She said, frustrated at her lack of privacy. Why would he think she would allow someone to escort her anywhere?

"Jordan I'm doing this for…" he was cut off by her irritated voice.

"…my own good? Please Garret, what am I five?" exasperated by her boss's lack of understanding. "I'm **not** going to let someone tag along with me whenever I want to go somewhere. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"Jordan... I…" he started. Soon he found her walking away, "Jordan! Jordan we're not done!"

"Yes, in fact we are!" she exclaimed, giving him the peace sign from the elevator as the doors slid shut. She was going out on a call and didn't give a damn if anyone thought it was a bad idea. It wasn't like she was going to wear a neon sign over her head that said 'kill me', what could the harm possibly be?

* * *

Jordan walked over to the scene, an old man had dropped dead in broad daylight and nobody knew what killed him. Woody stood silently, barely taking the time to acknowledge her presence before walking away from the body, where she was. 'Well, that went smoothly, didn't it?' Jordan said under her breath.

"Sorry to say this guys, but it looks like a heart attack. No big, spooky…" she hesitated as a sheet of paper caught her eye. Unfolding it carefully, her heart skipped a beat as she read the crude scratches on it. It read, BE. "Hey guys, I think I found something."

Woody grudgingly walked over to the area where his colleagues had gathered, "What'd you find Jordan?"

"A note… fell out of the vic's pocket I think." She said as she handed off the note. "Maybe there's more then we think… I'll get him started as soon as I can."

Woody shook his head as he looked over the note, but Jordan didn't notice. She was already on her way back to the car. That was something she really didn't want to deal with, the tense situation that had developed. Wondering what 'BE' could mean, she put the car in gear and drove off, hoping that there was a case in there somewhere to keep her in the heat of the action. It would drive Garret crazy.


	5. John Doe

"So Nige, we have an ID on this guy yet?" she asked impatiently. It looked like he'd suffered a massive coronary, but what did the note mean?

"You're never going to believe this love," Nigel replied, trying to contain his amusement, "This is Mr. John Doe."

"What?" she questioned, leaning over Nigel's shoulder to examine the ID. "John Doe, no kidding, well that was a waste of time wasn't it?"

"Not quite," he pointed to the screen again. "Our boy's only got out of the pen 2 days ago."

"So what're you telling me Nige… he just got out of jail and decided to go to Fenway for a hotdog?" she asked, frustrated with his logic.

"I'm saying that whatever the note meant could have something to do with whoever he was meeting there." He spun his chair around to face her. "You're not still going on about what happened with Woodrow earlier, are you?"

"Nothing happened earlier, I just don't see how a massive coronary could possibly explain the note in his pocket. Garrets mad enough that I don't use the buddy system, investigating a dead case isn't going to help anything." Catching Nigel with his eyebrows raised nearly ceiling height and an inquisitive grin she said again, "Nothing happened."

Her phone interrupted the conversation just in time and she hurried to answer it, "Cavanaugh… another one what? Wait, slow down… you… what? Another note? Yah, I'll be right there." Turning to Nigel she tapped him on the chest with her phone, "They found another body, and it had a note too."

"What did it say?" he asked.

"It said… MINE… think someone's trying to tell us something?" she laughed as she walked towards the door.


	6. Of Poetry and POs

A/N – apparently I'm writing this whole thing for the one person who read/reviewed my last chapter… kinda sucks to be me, huh? i hope you enjoy this…

* * *

When Garret saw Jordan walk quickly towards the elevators he went to stop her from going out. Something just didn't feel right about her leaving this time. He wondered, sometimes, why he bothered telling her what to do… she didn't listen anyways. As soon as he saw Nigel catch up to her some of the worry went away, but still he watched her step onto the elevator and waited until the doors closed before turning back to his work.

"Garret, I've got Mr. Doe's PO on the way. Apparently he had no family." Lily interrupted his thoughts with her caring and distressed voice. "Can you imagine being in prison for that long with no family to visit, or write to, or even think about? I just don't see how anyone could possibly go their whole lives without that sort of support."

"Thank you Lily," he replied; still distracted by the uneasy feeling he'd had when Jordan and Nigel left. Looking up, he saw she was still standing in front of him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sure he had people who cared about him in prison and that helped him."

"I guess you're right… this sure makes it easy on the system… nobody to sue on his behalf." She choked out before leaving to greet the PO who had recently arrived.

"Hi, I'm Lily Lebowski, you're here for Mr. Doe?" she said simply. This person would surely not need much comforting as they'd probably only met with the deceased once.

"Parker Stevens," he stuck his hand out, "would it be possible to get this over with quickly? I've got about 10 appointments lined up and you don't want to be late for a meeting with anyone who's on parole for manslaughter if you get my drift."

Lily laughed and smiled at his comments, he seemed like a really nice guy. He was tall, with light brown hair and light blue-gray eyes. They seemed to pierce her soul and it gave her a tingly feeling, a good feeling, as they walked towards her desk. She picked up the pictures and showed them to the now grinning PO.

"That's John," he admitted without much emotion, "He was just released a few days ago off a murder charge. We were all shocked when we found out he was getting out early, but sometimes you get lucky I guess."

"And sometimes not…" Lily reminded him as the man was in fact dead.

"Yah, sometimes not… then again, if he hadn't died…" he said grinning from ear to ear. "Do you happen to like bad coffee with good poetry?"

"I… well… yes, definitely." She replied shyly, "well, I mean I know of this one place."

"How about we meet there at 8 tonight?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes, hoping she didn't think he was being too pushy.

"8… okay… cool." Lily replied, giggling. Seeing the man out she was still smiling, but a little surprised that she'd just received a dinner invitation over a man's dead body. It was definitely going to be an interesting night.

* * *

A/N – don't worry i'll catch up with Jordan next update! 


	7. A Case

"Please tell me someone saw something this time…" Jordan spoke coldly to Woody, not caring if anyone else noticed the obvious tension that had carried over from their earlier meeting. She knelt down next to the body and began to examine the man while she waited for an answer.

"Nobody saw anything, apparently everyone here is blind." Woody answered curtly. "All we have to go on are these notes and so far there isn't a whole lot there."

"Talk about your tense meetings," Nigel whispered to Jordan as he helped her with the body. Giving her a nudge he looked for a smile before speaking loudly so that Woody could hear, "It looks like we've got multiple stab wounds around the heart. Do we have an ID on this one?"

"Not yet." Woody smiled angrily.

"Well, we'll just get out of your way then Detective Hoyt." Jordan spat nastily as she headed for the van leaving Nigel to deal with the body. She was tired of feeling like a teenager whenever she was around him. It was ridiculous that they couldn't just do their jobs, why couldn't he just get over himself? Slamming the passenger's side door, Jordan crossed her arms and waited for Nigel to get in. A few minutes later they were on the road again.

"Well that was pleasant." Nigel spoke with his typical smile. He didn't know why there was so much tension between Jordan and Woody, but knew it wasn't going to help solve this case any faster. As soon as they were back at the morgue Nigel tried speaking again. The ride over had been completely silent, Jordan staring out the window the entire time. "I'll flip you for the ID."

"Nige…" Jordan started. "Forget it, whatever, just do it and get back to me… I have to go somewhere."

"Alright then…" he said as he watched her storm out of the room. Scanning his prints, a result popped up quickly and he called after her, "Jordan! You'll never believe this."

"What?" she asked inquisitively.

"This is Gary Turner." He said matter-of-factly.

"Isn't he the guy who was convicted of molesting that 8 year old from Beacon Hill?" Jordan asked, suddenly fascinated by the information on the computer.

"Yes, and to top it off, he just got paroled 4 hours ago." Nigel said with his eyebrows raised, "Just 2 hours after we found Mr. Doe's body… what do you think about that?"

Jordan grinned, "I think we've got a case."


	8. 4 Now

"So let me get this straight Lily," Garret spoke, holding his head in his hands. It had been a trying day, and didn't look like it would be ending anytime soon. "You made a date with a Parole Officer over his Parolee's dead body?"

"Yes." She replied.

"And you don't find any conflict of interest there?" he asked, hoping she'd say something to assure him that her morals were still in tact.

"He wasn't the man's family Garret, and to be honest with you he didn't seem too weird about it. He's just a nice guy doing his job who likes me. Does this upset you?" she wondered if he was trying to protect her, or protect himself from what could be a potentially embarrassing story in some gossip column.

"Lily, you're a grown up… if you don't see anything wrong with that then…" he trailed off as Bug knocked and entered.

"Dr. Macy, I think you need to see this." He interrupted quickly. "Both vics had red circles around their wrists indicative of handcuffs."

"They were both paroled within the past 48 hours Bug, and why aren't you talking about this with Jordan?" he asked impatiently.

"These marks were fresh Dr. Macy, couldn't be more than 12 hours old on Mr. Doe, and they are brand new on Mr. Turner." Bug paused, watching his face, knowing the question he really wanted answered was Jordan's location. "She went out on another call."

"Alone?" he asked, feeling his blood pressure shoot through the ceiling.

"Yes…"

* * *

"Don't tell me… parolee with no family and a note…" Jordan joked, adopting a thick Eastern European accent like that of Bela Lugosi.

The Officer who had taken the call was not nearly so amused as she'd hoped he'd be, he merely nodded and confirmed her suspicions as he led Jordan to the body. This man was tall and thin, much taller then the first victim, and slightly taller then the second. Still, the fact that they were all recently out of prison meant there had to be a more obvious connection.

Kneeling down next to the man she found stab marks around his heart, just like the second vic and was scarcely surprised to find Woody standing nearby with a sour expression on his face. The man wasn't easily recognizable; she'd ask Nigel to help with the ID later. For just a moment she forgot the coldness between herself and Woody and tossed out the question she'd been hoping would have an answer that would provide some leeway into their case. Peeling off her gloves, she turned towards the detective who stood sullenly, watching her. "So what did this note say?"

"I'll let you read it for yourself," he replied, tossing the evidence bag in her general direction. After narrowly missing her head, the bag landed face up and she peered at the scratchy writing on the piece of paper. Shaking her head, she tossed it back at Woody. He fumbled with the catch and watched as she turned away to get the man back to the morgue where she could find out more.

Mumbling to herself Jordan thought about the single number that had been written on the note, '4… fourth victim? Buthe's the third. Four more victims? Four victims total? Four what!'


	9. Just A Girl

_Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh_

"Jingle bells… just what I wanted to hear today." Jordan sighed to nobody. Between getting plowed down by a truck a week earlier, and 3 suspicious deaths in a day, Jordan had lost most of her Christmas spirit. Punching a button on the radio she heard No Doubt's 'Just A Girl' pop on and began tapping her fingers to the tune on the window. By the time she got to the light before the morgue she was singing loudly to the song and banging on the wheel, tossing her head back and forth in time with the music. "Cuz I'm just a girl, I'd rather not be, cuz they won't let me drive late at night! Oh, I'm just a girl, guess I'm some kind of freak cuz they all sit and stare with their eyes! I'm just a girl, take a good look at me just your typical prototype. Oh... I've had it up to here!"

That song carried her spirits up as she tried to think of the many ways she could avoid seeing Garret and hearing what he had to say about her going out on the call alone. She could just picture his face when she told him whey she'd gone. The thought of that perplexed look over his face made her laugh all the way up the elevator. Stepping off she was cheerful enough to wave to Nigel and go to the break room for a cup of coffee. When she walked into her office she felt 10 times better then she had on the drive over… until her phone started ringing.

"Cavanaugh." She answered coldly. She was tired of getting calls from his number, knowing they were probably about the case and a new victim. It seemed like this day would never end as she listened to the man on the other end of the phone. Garret walking in with a frown on his face, arms crossed, didn't help the matter and she threw her hand in the air to silence him before he even got started lecturing her. The information stopped short as she heard a loud gun blast on the other end. Catching her breath she listened harder and was surprised to hear a female voice on the other end of the phone when the commotion was over. "He WHAT?"


	10. Question's

When Jordan arrived on the scene she was still in shock. Walking quickly over to the woman who she'd spoken to on the phone she interrupted the conversation without hesitation. "Where is he?"

Putting her hand on Jordan's shoulder, she was about to answer when her hand was slapped away by an angry Jordan.

"Don't touch me. Just tell me where he is." Jordan demanded, eyes showing her fury. She wasn't about to let someone patronize her. Not now.

"He's over there." She said simply. Jordan stormed over to the ambulance, not knowing if she'd be able to hold herself back from blowing up.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she asked Woody as he sat on the edge of the ambulance with a cocky look on his face. "I can't believe you were so stupid!"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." He spat back at her.

"Woody, you just shot an unarmed suspect!" she shouted, pointing to the man lying under the sheet that she would need to do an autopsy on. "I just… just… do you even know for sure he was the one doing the killings?"

"Like I said Jordan, I'm fine." Woody pushed his way past her as he got into his car and sped off, back to the house. She knew there was something wrong with what had just happened, but couldn't point her finger at it. What had happened? One minute she was getting info on a possible suspect for the killings, the next Woody'd shot him. The man was unarmed, what possible reason did he have for going after him with a gun? He'd been handcuffed, hadn't he?

* * *

Lily was still floating about like a preoccupied fairytale character after her meeting earlier in the day with the handsome PO. When she saw an upset Jordan fly past her she tried her best to be friendly in the short time she had before Jordan was out of range. "Hi Jordan, how are… and you're gone." 

Blasting open the door with all her might, Jordan nearly ran head first into Nigel who was tinkering with a new gadget he'd "borrowed" from someone he hoped wouldn't miss it too much. "Hello love, bad day?"

"Don't." was her response as she pulled back the sheet and uncovered the man's face. Shaking her head, she began the initial examination as Nigel looked on, still puzzled from her comment. Whatever Woodrow had done, it must have been bloody stupid, he decided.

"Oh my G-d." Lily whispered as she walked over to Jordan. "Oh my G-d no."

"Lily?" Nigel questioned, as he watched her face drop and the happiness pool out of her once lighthearted appearance.

"That's Parker." She said, trying not to cry.

"Yes, one Parker Stevens." Jordan confirmed, not aware of her coworkers state until she heard Lily let a sob out. "Did you know him?"

She nodded her head as Nigel supported her, "He was a PO, he came in to identify Mr. Doe and we were going to go to… well... we had a date."

"You made a date over a dead body?" Nigel questioned.

"Does it really matter now?" Lily sobbed as she hurried away to her office for some privacy.

"This guy was a PO? What the hell was Woody thinking?" Jordan asked to no one in particular.

"Woody? What's he got to do with it love?"

"Woody shot him." She stated matter-of-factly.


	11. Trace

Jordan was having a difficult time dealing with what had just happened and went for a walk to clear her head. Macy didn't even have a chance to protest and wisely didn't try to follow her. She walked at a brisk pace down the streets of downtown and shook her head at every Goodwill Santa standing on the corner ringing their bells. 'Don't those guys have something better to do?' she asked herself angrily as she headed past her 4th Santa in as many blocks.

Half an hour later she was still walking, but had found herself turning around to head back to the office. She had cooled off and knew it was time to face the music and deal with whatever was going on with Woody. She tried not to think about the fact that he'd just shot a potential witness, and tried to make herself believe that he'd had a good reason. If he didn't… the consequences were just too disturbing to consider.

As she looked across the street at the Santa's she'd passed minutes earlier, her mind drifted off to the past, going Christmas shopping when she was a little girl with her mother. She remembered the way the streets all seemed to smell like cinnamon and everything seemed so big and lit up. Now it all seemed dark and dim as she stopped to answer her cell. For some reason it was ringing like the day would never end and Jordan was unpleasantly torn from the warm memory she was holding in her heart to answer it. "What?"

* * *

Nigel was sitting in the morgue after Jordan had left and knew someone should get started on trace. Looking over the body, he shook his head, "Poor bastard… never saw it coming, did you?" 

He carefully sorted through the usual things before beginning a closer inspection of the body. The man lying on the table didn't seem the type to commit so many murders, and without hesitation, he began searching for some clue that this was in fact the killer. He would have all the information on the victims if he'd needed it. It would be easy to access, and who would doubt finding his fingerprints on the victims' things. He was, after all, their parole officer.

As he peeled back the torn lining of the man's coat, which was now soaked in blood, he was surprised to find a piece of paper stuck inside. Pulling it out delicately with the essential tools, Nigel tried to see if he could make out the print on it. Frowning, Nigel used ultra-violet light to see the once clear text beyond the blood. There it was, plain as day, the word EVER. He repeated this to himself before writing out the sentence that was being formed by the clues the killer had left. If this was in fact the killer, then this was a piece of the puzzle he'd not yet gotten to put together. Reaching over, Nigel called Jordan as he ran a fingerprint analysis on the partial that had been sloppily left on the piece of blood-soaked paper.

"Jordan, you'll never believe it love, this one had a note too. I think he was our killer." Nigel said proudly. "I'm running the partial left on the note… sloppy work this time."

He heard Jordan sigh on the other end of the line, then the reception got fuzzy, she was obviously talking to someone else. When the computer beeped, he was shocked that there was a match so quickly on the print. Eyes going wide as he heard the voices on the other end get louder Nigel shouted into the mouthpiece, "Jordan? Jordan you need to come back to the morgue." He waited for a reply, and heard nothing but a far away sounding crack, and the familiar click of the phone being hung up.

Sifting through his emotions he barely noticed Macy walk in the room as he repeated the phrase that had come to mind, all the pieces fit now. "Be mine forever... Jordan."


	12. Dark Rooms

Jordan opened her eyes slowly. Gradually she became aware of a throbbing pain on the side of her head. It was all coming back to her as she looked around to try and find some discernable location. Everything was dark, and she held her hand in front of her face, hoping to detect some sort of motion to alleviate her fear of being blind. She couldn't see her hand and immediately felt herself over, searching for her cell phone, or at the very least a match so that she'd have some sort of light. She grinned, briefly, then let out a small cry as she felt the pain increase. Opening her phone, she was relieved to see the familiar light radiating from its face, but dismayed as she saw there was no service. Wherever she was, she was underground and probably a good deal outside of Boston.

"So now what the hell do I do?" she asked the stale air surrounding her. Trying not to chuckle, she replied, "Well for starters I'd better stop talking to myself or they'll think I'm insane. Then again, there's nobody down here but me so who's going to know? I've got to stop talking and just find a way OUT OF THIS ROOM!"

Shouting did nothing to help the increased pressure she felt on her head as she swayed to a standing position. At the very least her lower body was still in tact, and as she carefully felt her midsection over, she was certain there were no broken bones. Holding her phone out in front of her, she let the blue light guide her to a cement wall. Jordan placed her left hand gently onto the wall and shuffled her feet on the cement floor, moving slowly, searching every inch with the light from her phone. The pain in her head was growing stronger still and halfway into her walk around the space she began to feel sick. Lying her body onto the cool floor slowly, she scanned the immediate area surrounding when she remembered the compact she had in her pocket. Taking it out carefully, she held it up to the side of her face and let the light of the phone reflect on her skin. She was unable to see anything in the small mirror, but took a picture of the mirror with her phone and hoped she'd aimed right. A few minutes later she had pieced together the extent of her head injury. Definitely a concussion, she surmised, possible skull fracture. What had he hit her with? Who was he? Why her?


	13. Between the Bars

**A/N - the song at the bottom is "Between the Bars" by Elliott Smith, and I don't own it, I just love it.**

* * *

"Doctor Macy, I think we've got a problem," Bug interrupted as he held a phone out to the troubled man. "You'd better hear this for yourself." 

"Macy," he answered the phone with growing concern. Bug and Nigel watched as his brow furrowed, and became tense while listening to the voice at the other end of the line. Hanging up he put the phone down next to Nigel's computer and began walking quickly, giving orders on the way. "Bug, I want you and Lily to get in touch with the Boston PD. Nigel, get your coat, I have a hunch this case is just about to get a little more complicated."

"What's going on?" Lily asked as she saw the three distressed men heading towards her.

"Jordan's missing." Macy stated flatly.

* * *

Her eyes shot open as she chastised herself for falling asleep. It was one of the first things she'd learned about head injuries. Looking around she was confused, her surroundings had changed, and changed dramatically. How long had she been out? She slowly went for her cell phone, only to find her hands bound and phone nowhere to be seen. Jordan checked out her surroundings to see if she could figure out where she'd been moved to. It was cold, very cold. To her right she saw an old beaten up shelf standing in a corner of the space, cobwebs covered it and she was certain that meant there were insects of all kinds somewhere close. The door was big and solid, probably made of some sort of metal; the light in the room came from a single light bulb dangling down in the middle of the room, and to the left… 

Trying not to scream as she attempted to turn her head to the left was nearly hopeless as she felt, what seemed to be, the sharp pain of daggers cutting into her neck. When she'd fallen asleep she'd probably messed up her already sore neck even more than it had been after receiving the initial head injury.

Without warning the door was pushed open and she felt her eyes burn as pepper spray was shot into them. Jordan could neither rub her eyes to try and escape the burn, nor fight against the person who threw a sack over her head; she was merely happy to be able to breathe through the itchy material. A rope was tied around her neck by her silent attacker, and as she attempted to kick and fight back, she felt something being brought down across her legs. It sounded with a loud crack as it made contact with her shins and right kneecap. Still, she refused to cry out for help. Jordan was unable to use any of her senses to identify who he or she was, the smell emulating from the sack was too strong to allow any other smells such as cologne in. The silence was only broken with the occasional bang of Jordan's body connecting with a part of the wall, or the object she was being hit with, which she'd now determined must have been a pipe of some sort. She would not let whoever it was win, and tried to think of a happier time. The only place she could go when she was being attacked… but the only thing she could muster was a song that would go around in her head as she endured the attack; wishing that the lyrics would somehow save her. Thinking of the man who had taught her about herself as the words suggested…

_Drink up baby, stay up all night.  
__With the things you could do, you won't but you might._  
_The potential you'll be, that you'll never see._  
_The promises you'll only make._

_Drink up with me now, and forget all about,_  
_The pressure of days, do what I say,_  
_And I'll make you okay and drive them away;_  
_The images stuck in your head._

_People you've been before,_  
_That you don't want around anymore,_  
_They push and shove and won't bend to your will._  
_I'll keep them still._

_Drink up baby, look at the stars._  
_I'll kiss you again, between the bars._  
_Where I'm seeing you there, with your hands in the air,_  
_Waiting to finally be caught._

_Drink up one more time, and I'll make you mine._  
_Keep you apart, deep in my heart._  
_Separate from the rest, where I like you the best,_  
_And keep the things you forgot._

_The people you've been before,_  
_That you don't want around anymore,_  
_They push and shove and won't bend to your will._  
_I'll keep them still._


	14. Pick on the Cop Day

The gang jumped into action. Jordan missing was not always a dire emergency, sometimes she went off to be alone, other times she was simply following a lead and ignoring everything else; this time there was more. A phone call from Jordan's cell phone and the sounds of a large engine starting up and bumping down the road, then that voice… it sounded like a deep voiced man on helium as it said, "Guess who, Macy!"

Garret tried to remain calm and collected, his staff needed him to be in control, and while that wasn't likely to happen, he knew he'd have to at least try. "Woody, it's Macy. Jordan's missing."

The flatness of his voice would certainly be enough to warn Woody that he wasn't kidding and Nigel hurried to keep up as the entered the elevator. "She just can't follow the rules, can she?" he asked the lanky British man who stood silently at his side.

"Dr. M, if it's any consolation, I don't think she went looking for this one." Nigel said quietly. With a laugh he added, "Then again it's not like Jordan ever goes looking for trouble, is it? It just finds her."

"Right, and that's exactly why she needs to follow the guidelines that have been established." Macy replied gruffly. Shaking his head he put his hand out to apologize, "It just feels like we've done this a hundred times and it never gets any easier."

"I know Dr. M, I know." He said.

…_a short time later…_

"Woody, it's not as if we could keep track of her every second… she was too busy trying to keep track of the case." Nigel argued with him as they walked down the street where Jordan had last been seen. "If you hadn't shot that bloody suspect, we'd not be here right now, would we?"

"Okay Nigel, I get it… but it's not 'Pick on the Cop Day' so just shut up and try to see if anyone here saw her." Woody grumbled as he looked around for any clue that Jordan had been taken from the spot they were in. There were cameras from some of the buildings, but would any of them have caught the attack on tape? He wondered as Nigel walked towards them, spying the exact same thing.

"Nigel, why don't you go to those shops and I'll hit the ones across the street." Woody said hurriedly, hoping to get the mess out of the way, knowing that there was still the cloud of the shots fired hanging over his head. With Jordan missing, that made the case even more extreme and he wanted to make it go away as quickly as possible so everything could get back to normal… or as normal as things had been.


	15. Hello, Jordan

AN- it's a short update, sorry, but I'm sure you'll forgive me once i finish.

* * *

…_and I find it kind of funny_

_i find it kind of sad_

_the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_i find it hard to tell you_

_i find it hard to take_

_when people run in circles it's a very very_

_mad world…_

She awoke once again to find she was back in the cold, dungeon-like place. Her legs were swollen and she could no longer feel her toes, most likely a consequence of the massive swelling and bruising that had occurred. 'Thank G-d for adrenaline' she thought to herself. She was sure not more then a day had passed since she was walking down the street in Boston. As her eyes began to focus in the dark, she noticed that some sort of light source must be helping her see as she could see the cinder blocks that sat on the cold floor a few feet away. Trying to pull herself to an upright position seemed almost futile as she had barely enough strength and range of motion to pull her arms up and place her palms down on the floor. After a few minutes she was able to pull herself up, but not before letting loose a blood-curdling scream as she felt her kneecap pop back into place from her effort. This was not as reassuring as she'd thought it would be. True it meant she wasn't paralyzed, but she was still immobile and that meant there was no chance she could escape unassisted.

When she finally saw where the light was coming from she was shocked at the face that appeared in front of her. The attacker gave her a swift kick in the stomach and said, simply, "Hello Jordan."


End file.
